The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OHAR0132’.
The new Argyranthemum originated in a controlled breeding program in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia during December 2000. The objectives of the breeding program were the development of Argyranthemum plants that are freely branching, have a compact upright growth habit are freely flowering and have unique flower coloration.
The new cultivar originated from the open-pollination of the cultivar ‘Frosty’, (not patented, characterized by its small inflorescences, white ray florets, yellow disc florets, and compact growth habit. Seed from the above stated open-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant from within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during June 2001, in a controlled environment at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since June 2001 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.